Voidling (5e Race)
Voidlings "Change is good." ''-Kha'Zix, voidling ranger'' Walking Horrors In a dimension where the mind of sane creatures cannot comprehend anything, making it all appear dark and blank for them, terrifying life exists. With skin the same colors as violets, three eyes as red as roses, and tentacles where most creatures would have hair, voidlings thrive in the brink of the outer realms of reality; the void, the Outer Planes, and even the Abyss all have these creatures live in them. Live for Chaos Voidlings see the logical arrangement of the other realms of the world as offensive to them, a false version of how things should truly be, in their ever-fickle eyes. While there may be a rare few voidlings who believe in laws, or are willing to adapt to the reality they are in now, most of them enjoy infesting chaos throughout the lands, even if just a little bit to make the world feel more like their home. Erratic Fighters Even the fighting style of a voidling is chaotic, not resembling any traditional ways of combat, appearing more like the movements of either a skilled dancer, or a crazed lunatic. Their unpredictability, both in combat and outside of it, make them a deadly creature for many to face. Voidling Names Voidling names are in Deep Speech, making them sound very alien and guttural to the human ear. They typically are in two parts, separated by a quotation mark. Male Voidling Names: '''Akkh'Gah, Kug'Rehk, Gok'Maw, Cho'Sai, Ren'Zix '''Female Voidling Names: '''Rek'Gen, Kha'Sai, Jii'Rey, Vers'Fai, Gao'Kaen Voidling Traits Your voidling character has the following racial traits. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Voidlings are born from eggs, which hatch after about a month, they grow to maturity in about 6 years, and then at a seemingly random point between them being 10 or 80 they distort in half, ending their life. ''Alignment.'' Almost all voidlings desire chaos of all kinds, though some are willing to stop their chaos for the sake of other people, and others might even prefer if it harms other people. ''Size.'' Voidlings are a few inches shorter than goblins, and a few pounds lighter than them. Your size is Small. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 25 feet. ''Darkvision. Your three eyes can reflect tiny bits of light between themselves, allowing you to perceive in darkness. You can see in dim light as if it were bright light, and darkness as if it were dim light for up to 60 feet. You cannot see color with this, only shades of red. ''Third Eye. ''You gain proficiency in Perception, and you have advantage on saving throws against being blinded. ''Chaos Incarnate. ''You are resistant to psychic damage. ''Infest. ''When you deal damage to a creature that is not resistant or immune to psychic damage, you can choose to deal additional psychic damage to that creature equal to your level. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. '''''Amorphous. You can enter a space as small as 1 inch without squeezing. Screams of Insanity. You know the ''vicious mockery cantrip. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for this cantrip. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Deep Speech. Detect Balance Rating: 25 Category:Races